The Caroline Diaries
by Murphy22
Summary: Caroline has just broken up with Matt. She starts to see Jeremy in a way thats more than Elena's loner kid brother.
1. Feeling A Moment

Caroline is sitting outside Elena's house. She's on the porch crying. She had just broken up with Matt. She knows it's for the best, but she wants to be with him more than anything. She is waiting for Elena to come home while she reflects on her decisions. The door opens. Caroline uses her super speed to get up quickly to see who was at the door. It was Jeremy. Caroline wipes the tears from her face. She didn't want Elena's kid brother to see her crying. Jeremy sees her crying anyway. Jeremy feels sorry for her even though he never cared much about her. She was always such a mean person. She has changed a lot since she has become a vampire, and it's for the best. Jeremy looks at her sad pale white face with her amazing blonde hair. Her mascara was running. Jeremy cannot believe what he's about to do. He invites Caroline inside. Caroline gives Jeremy a smile and walks inside. Jeremy motions for her to sit on the couch. She does. Jeremy asks," Do you want something to drink?"

Caroline sarcastically replies," Are you offering?"

She walks over to Jeremy giggling. Jeremy starts to look a little tense.

Caroline says," It's a joke, Jeremy."

Caroline smiles her pretty pearly white smile.

She asks," Why did you invite me in?"

Jeremy replies," You were sad. I wanted to make you feel better."

"Why would you want to make me feel better? I'm a horrible person."

"You're not horrible. You're…you're…."

Caroline is confused. She moves closer to Jeremy. They're so close.

"I'm what?"

"You're beautiful."

He is relieved to get that off his chest. Caroline smiles. She leans her head forward and they're lips touch. He could feel the coldness of her touch, but it felt good. It was better than kissing Vicki and Anna. They didn't understand what they were feeling. All they know is that they don't want it to end. Elena suddenly walks through the door. Jeremy and Caroline's lips part before Elena can see it. They separate. Caroline walks out the door, and slams the door shut. Elena looks at Jeremy confused about what just happened. Jeremy shrugs his shoulders. He walks up the stairs to his bedroom. He goes to sleep happier than he ever was before.


	2. The Sun Came Up And Reality Set In

Jeremy wakes up the next day, and the world is not as much a scary place as before. Jeremy is happy for the first time in a long time. He walks down stairs to see Jenna and Elena going on like usual. Elena notices the bright smile on Jeremy's face. Jenna notices it too. Elena asks," What's wrong with you, Jer?"

Jeremy answers," What do you mean?"

"You're smiling."

"I can't smile."

"You can it's just that you normally looked depressed."

Jenna interjects," You do look a lot happier."

Jeremy yells," If you don't want me to smile fine! I'm going to school."

Elena yells,"Jer!"

He walks out the door. Elena and Jenna have a confused look on their faces. Jeremy is in a bad mood now. He walks into school passing by Tyler. He wants to find Caroline. He searches the halls, but no Caroline. He figures she's probably at the Salvatore Mansion. Jeremy skips school. She is more important than school. When he gets to the door Damon answers. Damon asks," What do you want?"

Jeremy asks," Is Caroline here?"

"Now why would you want to see Caroline?"

Damon smirks.

"That's none of your business!"

"Well it's my house so…yeah it is my business."

Damon is being a jerk like usual. He didn't know why he wanted to talk to her, but he loved messing with people.

"Is she here or not?"

Jeremy is getting frustrated with Damon. Damon saw how mad he was making him. He finally lets Jeremy in. He wants to know what Jeremy is up to, so he decides to use his vamp skills to listen in. Jeremy walks to Caroline. She looks at him like she's having regrets. This scares him. Caroline moves closer to him. She says," I want to kiss you."

Jeremy asks," Then why don't you?"

"Because…."

"Because why?"

"I can't date Elena's lil brother. It's creepy."

"Is that the real reason or are you to scared?"

Caroline knows she is too scared of what she might dew to him. She couldn't go through it again. He was too important. She feels alive when she's with him. She feels better kissing him than being with Matt.

Caroline says in her big bad vampire voice," I'm not in love with you. I would rip your heart out and not think twice about it."

"That's not true."

Caroline hisses at Jeremy. He doesn't leave. Caroline has to do everything in her power to not cry or kiss Jeremy. She finally throws him across the room. He realizes she's serious. He goes back to the door. Damon suddenly appears and opens the door. Damon with a smirk says," Love bites doesn't it." Jeremy glares at Damon. Jeremy walks home. When he gets home Elena is waiting for him, and she wants to talk. He is tired of talking, but he knows she won't take no for an answer. She asks," What's wrong, Jer?"

Jeremy answers," Well you don't have to worry about me being happy anymore. She took away my last hope of happiness."

"Who?"

He doesn't answer. He walks up the stairs ignoring Elena. She's confused. What's wrong with him? Who's she? Jeremy gets to his room and goes to sleep wondering how the day could have started so well, but ended this badly.


	3. Dirty Work,Revenge,Boredom,Or Love?

The next day Elena decides she will figure out what's wrong with Jeremy. She calls Stefen. Maybe he knows what's going on with him. That's sad her boyfriend may know more than she does. She and Jeremy are not as close as they use to be. She picks up her phone to call Stefen. While she dials the number she looks in the mirror. And who did she see. STEFEN! It is like he knows when she needs him. Stefen concerned asked," What's wrong, Elena?"

Elena responds," its Jeremy. There's something wrong with him."

He gives her one of his brooding concerned stares.

"What do you mean?"

"Well yesterday he was happy. Then he came home saying that we didn't need to worry about him being happy because she destroyed his last hope of happiness."

"Who's she?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"I'll see what I can find."

Thank you, Stefen."

She felt a little relieved knowing he was going to find out what was going on. Stefen kissed Elena on her forehead. In a second he is gone. Elena wants to distract herself, so she goes to school. It is going to be hard for her to concentrate when her brother was so depressed.

Stefen is at the Salvatore Mansion. He figures maybe Damon has been messing with Jeremy in some way. He yells for Damon. Damon decides to show off and use his super speed. Stefen is not amused. Damon smirks, and says," Come on. Why so broody all the time?"

Stephen says," What have you been up to lately?"

"Hey…don't answer a question with a question. Besides whatever you think I did I didn't do.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Wait what am I being accused of?"

"What did you do to Jeremy?"

Damon takes a sip of his drink and smirks.

"Wrong vamp lil bro."

Stephen was confused.

Damon interjects," Well yesterday he came over, but I wasn't the vamp he wanted to see."

"Then who was it?"

"Let's see… she's blonde, mean, and lil Jer's new crush."

Damon is being sarcastic. Stefen is shocked. He doesn't believe him.

"Ha-ha that's very funny…now who was it really?"

"I'm serious. He came to see Caroline."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess you should ask Jeremy."

Stefen's next stop was to Elena's house to speak to Jeremy. He gets there in a flash. Jeremy was on the couch flipping through channels. Stefen sits down to talk with Jeremy. Jeremy knows he wants to talk, but he doesn't want to listen. Jeremy asks," What do you want?"

He sighs.

"Why do you assume I want something?"

"Because you don't just sit and watch me flip through channels. You're here because Elena's thinks there's something wrong with me."

"Well…is there?"

Jeremy stands up mad.

"No! There's nothing wrong. She never cared before now."

Stefen stands up.

"She did care about you."

"No she didn't. She was too focused on you."

"Let's not talk about Elena. Let's talk about you. Why did you go see Caroline?"

"I didn't."

"Damon said you did."

"Well Damon needs to learn to keep his mouth shut!"

Stefen laughs.

"You are right but seriously Jeremy."

Stefen's face goes straight back to its seriousness.

"It doesn't matter."

Jeremy turns away. Stefen grabs his arm, and turns him back around.

"It matters."

"Fine you wanna know! I kissed Caroline!"

"What?"

Stefen's jaw drops.

"I knew this would happen."

Jeremy runs upstairs to his room. Elena walks down the stairs more confused now. Stefen explains everything to her. She is shocked. I mean Caroline is a nice person, but she isn't sure if she approves of Jeremy dating her. She decides to confront Caroline about it. Stefen trys to talk her out of it, but she isn't going to listen. She gets to the Salvatore Mansion. She bursts through the door. Caroline doesn't know what is going on. Elena angrily says," Why did you kiss Jeremy?"

Caroline stutters," I…I couldn't help myself. He was being so nice to me after Matt and I broke up."

"Don't drag my brother into this mess!"

Damon walks in enjoying the cat fight.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

Damon interjects," Girls girls let's talk about this calmly."

Elena and Caroline yell," Stay out of this!"

Damon steps back.

Caroline yells," I wasn't planning to drag him into MY mess, Elena!"

"Yes. You're too messed up right now to be with him."

Caroline, fueled with rage, slaps Elena.

Damon says," Wow. This is getting interesting."

Damon gives them is smirk. Elena is enraged now. She slaps Caroline back.

Caroline yells," Well… I think I'll go visit Jeremy! He wants to understand me! I'll let him see what it feels like to be me!"

Caroline speeds off. Elena looks worriedly at Damon. He shrugs his shoulders.

Elena asks," What…what does she mean by that."

"My guess… She's going to turn him."

Elena's face goes pale white while Damon smirks menacingly.


	4. Sucker For Love

Caroline arrives at Jeremy's house. She speeds to his room crying. Jeremy, who is sitting on the bed, rushes over to Caroline. He grabs her cold pale face. Jeremy asks," What happened to you?"

Caroline stutters," She…she told me I was a mess and to stay out of your life."

"Who?"

"Elena."

Jeremy is enraged. How dare his sister tell him who to date?

"I'm gonna deal with it you don't worry."

He hugs her. He doesn't care about what happened earlier. Caroline feels his pulse. It would be so easy for her to bite and make him forget. She thinks maybe she should make him forget. If she did things would be easier, but being without him would be torture for her. She knows it's the right thing to do, but she can't bring herself to do it. She begins to cry some more. Jeremy is confused. He asks," Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy."

Caroline and Jeremy laugh. Caroline leans in and kisses him. She misses every second she can't be with him. For tonight the world was a less scary place to them, but there problems were right outside that door. In their situation could love conquer all? That was a question to be answered when the sun came up, but for now they didn't care. They are together. They could have kissed all night, but Caroline heard footsteps. She quickly speeds out to Jeremy's disappointment. His door squeaks open. It was, of course, Elena. She walks in with a relieved look on her face. Jeremy says," What?"

Elena asks," Was Caroline here?"

"Why does it matter if she was?"

"Jeremy, it's very important that you stay away from her."

Jeremy yells," Why is that? What's wrong with her? She's not the only vampire I've dated!"

Elena yells," And look how those turned out."

That really hurts him. How could she say that to him? He walks out the door mad. She follows him down the stairs.

Elena says," I didn't mean it."

He turns around and says," Yeah you did, Elena. You meant every word."

He walks out the door and slams it shut. He leaves Elena feeling like a jerk. She thinks she has to go get him, but he won't come back after what she said. So instead she calls Stefan to watch him. Sadly, Damon was listening to the call. He figures if he helps Jeremy she may forgive him for killing him. Before Stefan could say goodbye to Elena Damon was out the door. It was easy for him to track Jeremy. He still has the scent of Caroline on him. He himself couldn't stand the smell of her unlike Jeremy. He is to Jeremy in a flash. He asks, "Why are you such a pardon my pun sucker for vampires?"

Damon smirks.

"Well takes one to know one."

His smirk left his face.

"Ouch! That hurt. Seriously what is so great about her? She is so shallow and blonde. "

"What's wrong with blondes?"

"Well there not as interesting."

"Well I find her very interesting."

"Yeah sure. Well then again when I was with her she was interesting in a slutty way."

"Don't talk about her like that!"

Damon smirks.

"Or you'll do what?"

Turns out Jeremy keeps a stake with him for precaution. He grabs it and stakes Damon. Damon drops to the floor in pain.

"Or I'll stake you."

Jeremy walks away smiling.


	5. Romeo and Juliet

Damon stumbles to his feet. He pulls the stake out of his chest. He says," Well that sucked. At least he missed the heart." Suddenly, Stefan speeds over to Damon. He asks," What happened to you?"

Damon replies," The little twerp staked me."

Stefan snickers.

Damon says," What?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you provoked him."

"I did not."

"What did you say to him then?"

"Well…I might have called Caroline a slut."

"And you think that wouldn't provoke him. Damon, we gotta be careful with this one. It's Jeremy. We don't need to provoke him. We need to protect him."

"I don't see the point anyway. Why does he need to stay away from Caroline?"

"Because Elena doesn't want him to see her. Is that a good enough reason?"

"For me…yes…for Jeremy….probably not."

Damon walks away. Stefan starts to wonder what if he's right. It was a scary thought, but it could happen. Stefan continues his search for Jeremy. Meanwhile Jeremy is in the woods waiting for Caroline. He hears a noise he assumes it's Caroline. He couldn't see who was speeding through the woods though. Suddenly, Caroline is behind him. She says," Boo." He jumps.

"Don't scare me like that."

She giggles.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

She kisses him.

"Oh yeah."

They continue kissing for what seemed like hours.

Caroline interjects," What are we doing?"

"Um isn't it obvious?"

"No I mean we shouldn't be doing this."

"Why?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Haven't we already been over this?"

"We have but…"

"Then what's the problem."

"I want to be with you I really do, but is it worth it?"

"Is what worth it?"

"Your safety."

Jeremy laughs.

Caroline interrupts," It's not funny I'm serious."

"I know, but you don't need to worry about me I'll be fine."

They resume kissing. Then they hear something in the woods. It's something moving at lightning speed. Is it Stefan? Suddenly, Katharine is behind Caroline. She throws her with her super strength. Katharine says," Oh…forbidden love. How sweet." She grabs Jeremy and sinks her teeth in him. He screams. Caroline screams," Jeremy!"


	6. The Dream Is Over

While Katharine was sucking the life out of Jeremy, Caroline screams. She is frozen in fear. She could hear his screams, but could do nothing. She sits there. Then she remembers that she never wanted anything bad to happen to him. She couldn't just sit there and do nothing. She loves him. She leaps toward Jeremy. She temporarily stops Katharine. Now Jeremy was on the ground bleeding. Caroline was face to face with Katharine. Katharine declares," Did I take your chew toy? You can have him when I'm done." Katharine smile. Caroline is fueled with rage. The battle began. They ran so fast you couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, Caroline had her up against a tree, but only for a split second. She was not as strong as Katharine. She would never be. Unexpectedly, Damon and Stefan come to Caroline's aid. Katharine lets go of her. She walks towards the boys. She says," Have you come out to play?"

Stefan replies," Let them go."

"But I don't want to."

"You have no reason for hurting them."

"Yes I do….because its fun. Don't you two remember fun? Oh…wait… Elena's got you both too screwed up to have any fun. You're both love sick."

Damon interjects," At least we're not a manipulative witch."

"Ouch, Damon, that hurt. I thought we had something."

"Sex doesn't count."

Katharine smirks and speeds off.

Damon states," Well at least she's gone."

Stefan and Caroline rush to Jeremy. He checks Jeremy's pulse. They stare at each other knowing it is faint. They speed him off to the hospital. When they get there Stefan immediately calls Elena and tells her what happened. Elena is scared to death of what might happen. She gets to the hospital as fast as she can. She sees Damon, Stefan, and Caroline standing against the wall waiting to hear news. Elena stomps her way over there. She buries her head in Stefan's chest and cries. She picks her head up and sees Caroline. Her sadness immediately turns to rage. Elena walks up to her. She yells," I told you to stay away! Look what you've done! If anything happens to him I'll put a stake through your heart!" Caroline just stands there. She walks off crying. Elena looks at Stefan. She gives him a look that meant keep her away from him. Stefan nodded, and they resume hugging each other.

They wait all night. The doctor comes by every hour and says the same thing. He says that there is no change. Every time she hears those words she loses hope. Meanwhile, Caroline was outside the hospital. She just couldn't leave no matter how hard she tried. She decided she would see Jeremy and fix this. She speeds to his room. She sees him there. He's pale white. Katharine really drunk a lot of his blood. Caroline strokes his hair. She begins to cry. She knows what she has to do. She bites into her wrist. She puts it to Jeremy's mouth, and lets the blood drop down his mouth. She stops when she thinks it is enough. He already starts to look better. She hears someone come in, so she speeds away. Elena opens the door to see Jeremy lying there. She noticed that he looked better, so she calls the doctor. The doctor tells them that he is much better now, but he doesn't know why.

A few days pass, and Jeremy is looking better. When he is all alone Caroline decides to visit. He was happy to see her. He couldn't stop smiling at her. The expression on his face was happiness, but the opposite was on her face. She sits down on the bed beside him. She begins to cry. Jeremy is confused. He says," What's wrong?"

She replies," I'm just happy you're alright."

"I'm happy you're alright to."

She kisses him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She kisses him one last time. She looks into his eyes.

"You will forget that we ever kissed. You will forget that we ever loved each other. I'm just Elena's friend to you."

Jeremy shakes his head.

He asks," Caroline, what are you doing here?"

She replies," I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She turns around and walks away crying.


	7. Never To Have Loved At All

It had been a week since Jeremy's accident. He is fine now, physically. He doesn't remember anything about his fleeting passionate romance with Caroline. He wakes up the next morning feeling fine, but empty. There was something missing. He didn't know what .but it was important. Something is wrong with him. He remembers this feeling from when Vicki was killed. He tries to shake the feeling. He walks down stairs for another miserable day of his horrible life. He hurries as fast as he can to school, so Elena will not burden him with questions about his health.

Caroline looks into the mirror. At first she sees her long flowing blonde hair. Then she sees what is underneath. The shame of erasing the memories of the one guy she liked… the one guy she might have… loved. She wishes she could erase her memories too. She figures it would be easier, but life's not easy. She puts on her lipstick and a smile to mask the pain and disgrace she feels. She walks out the door to live another day of her despondent, negligible life.

Jeremy walks down the long endless halls of Mystic Falls High. He walks down the hall obscured in his troublesome thoughts. Distracted, He runs into Caroline. Books fly everywhere. They jostle to the floor to pick the books up. Not a word passes from their lips. Caroline acts like nothing ever happened between them. He, of course, is not acting because he thinks nothing ever did happen. This frustrates her. She knows he will not return her feelings. To see him unaffected is torture for her, but she has to forget about it. She's unsure if she can do that.

After school Caroline goes to the grill. When she walks through the door she automatically notices Jeremy. She can't help herself, so she goes over to him to talk. She sits at the seat across from him. He contemplates her reason for being here…with him. They sit there in silence for a while till Caroline, of course, makes the first move. She begins talking. Jeremy notices that she starts rambling. She becomes aware that she may be boring him. She apologizes for her ramblings. He laughs. Jeremy asks," Why are you talking to me anyway?"

Caroline replies," Well…we never talk…maybe it's time we start."

He laughs.

"Well… you may be right."

"Good."

She smiles. They start talking for hours. They really seem to get along. This was the beginning of a strange unpredictable and possible deadly connection. They're having fun. It's not all the drama like when they were together. This seems better, but could it be the start of something good or bad. They talk for hours until Caroline realizes the time and goes home. Jeremy decides to go home to. The day is almost over. It is a day they both don't want to end. Tomorrow would they still talk or was that a onetime thing he wonders.

Jeremy gets home and heads straight for his room. He relaxes on his bed and thinks through all the bizarre things that happened. Were Caroline and him actually friends now? Why does he like talking to her? Why does she want to talk to him…him a nobody…a loser? Tomorrow would she say it never happened? Would he care if she did?


	8. Does Love Conquer All?

Today is a new day. Jeremy wakes up feeling that today is going to be a good day. He goes down stairs trying to avoid his sister…again. She hasn't been leaving him alone since the accident and for some reason he was unaware of he was really ticked off at her.

Meanwhile, Caroline goes over to the Salvatore Mansion. She runs into Damon with his usual smirk on. Damon cheerfully says," Good morning ,Caroline. How are you?"

She replies,"Like you care."

He grabs were his heart should be.

"I'm hurt."

"Screw you!"

He waves his finger back in forth and says," No need to get feisty. It's not my fault your in a bad mood."

"You don't help any."

"Me help…You do know who you're talking to…right?"

The smirk reappears on his face. Caroline walks off. She slowly makes her way off to school while she ponders what to do about Jeremy. She can't lead him on. She can't turn him. She can't go through the pain can she do? She better figure it out quick cause here comes Jeremy.

His heart is beating as fast as hers ,well if she had a pulse. He looks into her eyes. He can't look away. Why is he falling for her? What is wrong with him? He can't feel this way not for a stuck up princess ,who only cares for herself. Jeremy,to scared and confused to admit to himself how he feels, walks past her with a simple wave.

Caroline is enraged with him for just waving what was he thinking just blowing her off like that. No guy has ever done that and Jeremy certainly wasn't going to. She walks to her next class thinking of her next move, and wondering why he would just walk past her without saying a word.

Later she sees him walking down the hall. She stops him and pulls him into the janitors closet. It is dark ,and all they could hear was each other breathing. Jeremy finally asks," What's wrong with you?"

She answers," What's wrong with me…What's wrong with you?"

"What did I do?"

"It's more like what you didn't do…Why did you just walk past me without saying a word?"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Yesterday we couldn't stop talking…now you want to pretend like nothing happened."

"Nothing did happen ,Caroline."

"How can you say that?"

Tears start to run down her face.

"Because nothing did."

"But…but…."

"But what?"

The tears are like a waterfall now.

"But…I love you."

She suddenly kisses him. She couldn't take it any longer. She knows what she wants and it's him. She can't spend another moment without him. He is shocked at what she said, but he doesn't pull away. Minutes had passed ,but they felt like hours. Jeremy pulls away and runs off leaving Caroline a sobbing mess in the janitors closet.

He runs home. He doesn't understand what he was feeling. What's happenening to him? He runs upstairs to his room. His head starts to hurt then suddenly he remembers the night Caroline broke up with Matt. He remembers the kiss. He remembers the accident. He remembers his mind being erased. He remembers…the pain.


	9. The First Cut Is The Deepest

The next morning Jeremy wakes up with a massive headache. He gets up and gets ready for school. What does this mean? Why does he remember? Why did he have to forget? Would he be better off not knowing? He didn't know the answer to any of these questions. All he knows for sure is that he's threw with Caroline. Suddenly, he hears a knock on the door. He goes downstairs to see who it is. He opens the door and there's Caroline with her long flowing blonde hair. Her hair smelled like vanilla. He couldn't help notice how beautiful her hair looked with the hot sun beaming its rays to her lushes hair. He tries not to get caught in her eyes one reason because she might compel him and the other because they were the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. She says," Jeremy, I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

He replies," There's nothing to talk about."

He stares at his shoes to avoid her radiant eyes.

"You can't pretend it didn't happen."

A tear runs down her face.

"Why not? You pretended."

"What?"

Jeremy feels with rage.

"You erased my memory! You wanted me to forget! You can't come back and get a do over! Life doesn't work that way! If you love someone you don't erase their memory of it! How would you understand how life works anyway…your dead. Now you're dead to me!"

He slams the door in her face. She can't keep the tears from coming. She sits on the doorstep crying her eyes out. While she cries, Jeremy goes upstairs and lies down on the bed, grabs his headphones to block out the world and he sits there and cries. They're so right for each other, but so wrong at the same time.

The next day Caroline goes to hang with Bonnie. She tells her the whole story, and Bonnie just sits there with a look that said I told you so. Bonnie is there for her even though she knows it's for the best that her and Jeremy aren't together. She tries explaining that to her, but she doesn't listen. Her emotions cloud her judgment. Caroline, having enough of Bonnie, walks off more upset than before.

She goes to the Salvatore Mansion looking for answers to why Jeremy remembers, but she wants to avoid Damon's smart alec comments. She doesn't succeed in that area. He buts in, so she thinks maybe he would know the answer. She asks," If you compel someone can they be like…uncompelled?"

"Well let me see like…no."

He is insulting her intelligence. This enrages her.

"Don't insult me. So there's no way it can happen?"

"No there's not. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Just curious."

Caroline walks off while Damon says," Curiosity killed the cat."

She looks back and his stupid smirk is on his face. She just wants to take a stake and penetrate it straight threw his heart, but she knows she's not strong enough. She would have to let the comment go.

Meanwhile, Jeremy has not left his room all weekend. Elena, trying to cheer him up, goes into his room. She sits there for a few seconds waiting for her brother to acknowledge her existence. She waves her hand in front of his face. He ignores her and turns up the music. Elena, enraged, flings the CD player across the room breaking it. Jeremy yells, "What the mess? Why did you do that?"

She replies," You're ignoring me and the whole world. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jer, talk to me."

"If I wanted to talk I would have."

He gets off the bed and walks over to his dresser.

"You need to talk to someone."

He gets so angry that he pushes her out of his room while saying," Get out of my room! Get out of my life!"

He shuts the door in her face and locks it. She walks away upset. He goes to his closet and picks up his stereo. He turns the music up way to load. He sits on his bead. He begins to cry. He looks over to the night stand and sees his pocket knife. He grabs it and holds it close to his wrist. He wonders why him? Why is this his life? Why does this have to happen to him? He looks at the knife and he slits his wrist.


	10. Can Two Keep A Secret?

Jeremy looks down at the blood running down his arm. The cut isn't deep enough to kill him, but it still hurt. He walks to the bathroom trying to avoid Elena. He washes off the blood and says to himself that he will never do that again. He goes over to his bed to go to sleep and forget this day ever , Caroline is in her room crying her eyes out. Her mom knocks at the door, but she does not answer. After her mother leaves, she rummages under her bed for something. She finds a stake, and examines its point to see if it's sharp enough to pierce through her heart. She sees the stake is sharp enough. She holds it close to her chest. She begins to cry again. Her hands are shaking. She holds the knife above her head and begins to thrust it to her chest. Suddenly, she throws the stake down. She says, "I can't do it." Her mascara was a mess all over her face. She was so heartbroken, but she couldn't kill herself.

The next day she looks as if nothing had happened. She seems as if she's bouncing back or is she just putting up a front. She struts into school making all the boys' mouths drop except the one she wanted. She walks past him like he was just Elena's kid brother again. On the outside she looks unfazed by him, but on the inside she is heartbroken. He glances at her. He only glances she thought. She was enraged again with his attitude. Why couldn't he understand? Will he ever come around? Would she be better off dead? Was he the one? She tried to shake all the questions going threw her head. She needs to forget, but how? Then she sees some random jock staring at her. She walks over and flirts with him.

This frustrates Jeremy. He knows she's only doing this because of him, but it still upset him. He rushes to the bathroom. He goes into one of the disgusting public school stalls. He grabs his pocket knife and makes another incision below the first one. He starts to feel better, and he puts the knife back in his pocket. After he washes the blood off, he covers it with his bracelet. He walks out of the bathroom ignoring Caroline. He gets stopped by Elena. He tries to walk away from her, but she follows him. She asks, "What's your problem?"

He replies," You're my problem."

"Why won't you let me help you with whatever is going on with you."

"There's nothing going on with me!"

He begins to walk away. Elena grabs his arm, and he pushes her against the locker.

"Leave me alone!"

Stefan sees Elena get smashed into the lockers. He rushes to see if she is okay. Jeremy walks off. Stefan, more worried about Elena, helps her up and lets him go. Caroline happens to see what happened. She walks over to see if Elena's okay. She tries to comfort her by putting her hand on her shoulder. Elena rejects her kindness and shakes off her hand. Elena and Stefan walk off with her in his arms. Why can't she forgive Caroline? She left Jeremy alone? She erased his memory? What more did she want?

It is now night. Caroline goes to the grill with the random jock. She notices Jeremy in the corner, so she asks the jock to dance. Jeremy watches them dance. It hurts him so much to look, but he can't take his eyes off them. After sitting there a while, he notices Elena and Stefan come in, so he makes his way out the back to avoid them. Unfortunately for him, Stefan hears him leaving, and he excuses himself to follow Jeremy.

Jeremy walks all the way home not knowing Stefan is following him. He goes upstairs to the bathroom. He pulls out his pocket knife again. He accidentally left the door unlocked, so Stefan slips in the house unnoticed. He walks upstairs to find him. He sees the bathroom door closed. He opens the door and sees him holding a knife to his wrist. The blood was flowing down his wrist to the floor. Jeremy looks shocked at Stefan. Stefan gives him a worried look back.


	11. If One Of Them Is Dead

Stefan didn't know what to think. He is trying to resist the urge to drink him dry. They stand there for a while bewildered. How can Jeremy talk his way out of this one? Will he tell Elena? What will Jeremy do to keep his secret? Seconds pass ,and then minutes. Not a word is spoken. Stefan begins to say," What are you doing?"

He replies,"Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me…I can smell the blood."

"So what…the knife slipped."

"You're a horrible liar."

Jeremy walks into his room. Stefan rushes after him and grabs his arm. He pulls his jacket sleeve up.

"The knife slipped three times?"

"Yeah…maybe…why do you care."

"Cause you could kill yourself."

"It's my life!I can do whatever I want with it!"

"Well that's true…,but if you think Elena and I are going to sit and watch you do this your dead wrong!"

"Why won't you guys leave me alone! I hate you!I hate her! Why can't you all just leave me alone!"

He tries to walk away ,but Stefan grabs his arm.

Jeemy says,"Let go!"

"I won't do that. You can hate me,but not your sister."

"What are you gonna do…compel me to like her."

Stefan lets go of him.

"No, I'm not gonna use mind trick ,but when Elena finds out she's going to get you help whether you want it or not."

"She's not gonna make me do anything!"

Jeremy has a stake hidden behind his back. He stabs Stefan close to the heart. Stefan falls to the ground. Jeremy,thinking Stefan is dead, falls to the ground. He begins to cry. He sees the blood running on the hard wood floor. He stares at the blood for a long time. He says,"I know how I can be with Caroline." He drinks the blood from the floor. He walks off leaving Stefan alone.

Stefan regains his consciousness. He phones Elena and tells her about the cutting. He searches for Jeremy. He gets to the grill and asks for help from Caroline. She agrees and thinks of all the places he could be. They search for hours. Caroline decides to check the top of the grill. She gets to the top and sees Jeremy standing on the edge ready to jump. Caroline pleads," Jer, please don't do this."

He replies," I have to."

She begins to cry.

"Why?"

"It's the only way we can be together."

"Jeremy don't kill yourself for me…you won't survive."

"Yes I will. I will be a vampire…like you."

"How?"

"I drank some of Stefan's blood."

Tears begin to run down her face.

"Jeremy please don't. I can't live with myself if you do this. Don't do this for me. I will get over me. I don't want you to share the same fate as me."

"I'm doing this because I love you."

"Jeremy I love you the way you are…please don't jump…"

"Why do you care if I jump?"

Because…"

She chokes on the words.

"Because what?"

"I love you."

Caroline walks over to kiss him. He kisses back. They forget about how close they are to the each. Suddenly, Jeremy slips off the side. Caroline tries to catch him, but he slips through her fingers. Jeremy falls to his death.


	12. Love Bites!

As Jeremy falls to his death, a million thoughts go through Caroline's head. Will he survive the fall? Will Stefan's blood work? What if he dies? With the fear of him dying or worse living a life with no purpose as a creature of the night. She super speeds to catch him. She makes it there in time. Jeremy is unconscious. She takes him home to rest. She informs Elena and Stefan of what happened. Elena cries and yells at Caroline to leave her house and never come back. She thought yelling at Caroline would change things. Elena runs upstairs to check on her little brother. He lies there sleeping peacefully. She starts crying even more and says," What did I do wrong?"

Stefan replies," Nothing…He may need more help then we can give him."

She sniffs and says," What do you mean?"

"Maybe he needs to be…."

"No. I can't do that to him."

"You may have to."

"Jeremy doesn't belong in one of those places. I can help him."

"Elena…."

"Just please go. I want to be alone with my brother."

"Okay…I'll call you tomorrow."

She doesn't answer. She sits on the bed next to Jeremy and just stares at him. She sits there for hours trying to make sense of what happened and where she went wrong. Jeremy wakes up staring at Elena not saying a word. He opens his mouth, but Elena interjects," Don't talk. It's my turn to talk. You can just listen."

He nods his head yes at her.

She continues," I want to help you. You have to stop cutting. You have to stop trying to kill yourself. You have to get better, Jer. You're my lil brother I can't deal with losing you. Please, will you please try?"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"I can see Caroline without your input on our relationship."

"Um…fine…deal."

He smiles at her and they share a huge family hug. Elena walks out to go to bed. Suddenly, Caroline appears at the window. Her face is flushed. You could tell she had been crying her eyes out. Jeremy looked intensely at her. She waited before she heard Elena's door shut to speak. She says," Are you okay?"

He replies," Yeah…did you hear all of that?"

"Are you kidding me?"

She giggles.

"Right you're a vampire…I forgot."

She sits on his bed.

"How could you forget."

"Your skin isn't cold. It's warm."

"That's because I'm glowing with love."

They both laugh. They scoot closer to each other.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to."

They start kissing. They kissed like two star crossed lovers from those old love novels. They keep making out for hours. Caroline notices in the mirror beside Jeremy's bed that her eyes are turning. She can't resist the urge. She must…DRINK! She bites her teeth into Jeremy's young warm skin. He screams in pain, but Elena does not wake up and Caroline keeps drinking. He finally breaks free and looks under his bed for his stake. He finds it and hesitates to use it on her. He yells," Caroline…don't make me do this." All he saw was thirst in her eyes. He had to do it. He shoved the wooden stake through her chest in her heart. She fell to the ground…DEAD!


	13. Whatever It Takes

Jeremy sits there horrified at what he had done. How could he have killed her? Maybe he didn't hit her heart? He looks over, but all he sees is the corpse of the woman he once loved. He sobs over her body until Elena walks in and begins to speak, but she puts the pieces together herself and she just stands there. Finally, she goes to comfort Jeremy, but he runs out. He runs to the Salvatore Mansion and runs into Damon. He wipes the tears from his eyes and says," Is there a way to bring a vampire back to life?"

Damon confused answers," Nope…You stake em…they're dead."

"No there has to be a way."

"Well if there is I don't know it. Why do you want to know anyway…what happened?"

"I killed Caroline."

Damon is shocked. He never really cared for Caroline, but he didn't want her to die.

"Oh…well…I don't know what to say."

"Help me find a way to bring her back."

"Man, there is no way…I'm sorry."

Damon starts to lay his hand on Jeremy's shoulder, but Jeremy runs away. He is determined to find a way. If Damon doesn't know maybe Katherine will. He searches the whole town for her until he spots her at the grill. He walks up to her and asks," Katherine?"

She replies," What do you want?"

"Do you know how to bring a vampire back?"

"Why?"

"I killed Caroline."

"It's about time."

Jeremy is enraged.

"Do you know a way or not?"

"Yes…but it will cost you."

" What?"

"Your life."

"What?"

"I make you a vampire and then I'll show you how to get your precious Caroline back."

He hesitates.

"Deal."

They walk outside and she feeds Jeremy her blood and then she snaps his neck. He falls to the ground.

"I love that part."

The next day Jeremy wakes up in the house Katherine is currently living in. She brings him a human to drink from to complete the transition. He doesn't hesitate because he wants to save Caroline, but he doesn't kill the human either. A few hours after He asks," Okay… how do I get Caroline back?"

She smiles and replies," First…we need a witch."

"Bonnie."

"Exactly…now run along and get her."

He speeds off to get Bonnie with his new abilities. He feels stronger than ever. He explains to Bonnie the situation, but leaves out the details about him becoming a vampire. She agrees to help. They go back to Katherine's house, and Katherine explains to Bonnie what she has to do. Bonnie asks Jeremy," Are you sure you want to do this?"

He replies," Bonnie, I love her. I have to do this…I'm the one who killed her."

"But this kind of magic is dangerous…we don't want to lose you to."

"I'll be fine."

Bonnie gives him one last hug just in case. She starts the spell and the room starts spinning. Jeremy falls to the ground unable to keep his balance. After a few minutes of spinning it stopped. He looked around and he was in his room. He looked at the day, and it was when Caroline had been in the hospital. He was in the past.


	14. All's Well That Ends Well

He couldn't believe it actually worked, but Bonnie took him back to far. Caroline is still human right now…what can he do now? He hurries down stairs. He sees Jenna cooking. He slips past, but when he opens the door the sunlight burns him. He quickly shuts the door. He forgot that he couldn't walk in the sun anymore. This will make things more difficult. He goes upstairs waiting for nightfall. It feels like hours to him. He didn't think to get Bonnie to make him a ring so he could go out in the day, but now her wishes he had.

Finally, nightfall comes. He speeds past Jenna. On his way to the hospital he sees himself…that's not good. He hides behind a tree. He didn't know what would happen if his past self saw his future self, but he didn't think it would be a good thing. He stood there looking at himself and seeing how much of a mess he was. He notices that not much has changed and that upset him. Why couldn't he become a better person? Maybe he could change it.

He gets to the hospital. He sees Caroline lying there in a hospital bed. She looks so vulnerable. He wants to comfort her but he has to remind himself that they aren't together…yet. Caroline notices him staring at her and she's confused. She asks, "Why are you staring at me?"

He answers," Um…I was just seeing if you were okay."

"Well…I'm fine."

"Okay…well I guess I'll go now."

"Okay…"

He walks out of her room. He didn't know what to do next. He starts to think about what originally happened this night. Caroline is killed by Katherine tonight…and she becomes a vampire. Then an idea popped into his head. He walks off scheming his brilliant plan. Meanwhile, Caroline ponders Jeremy's actions. Why would he want to see her…she's just Elena's friend? She dismisses his actions and falls into a deep slumber. Late that night Caroline wakes up to see Elena in the room. Elena stares at her for a while. Caroline gives her a confused look and asks," Elena…what are you doing here?"

She replies," I'm not Elena."

Caroline, terrified replies," Then who are you."

"I'm Katherine."

"What do you want?"

Katherine doesn't answer. She grabs a pillow and begins to smother Caroline to death. Caroline kicks and screams, but it's useless no one can hear her. She scratches at Katherine's arms, but the attempt was futile. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. She decides to accept her fate to die. Then suddenly, Jeremy throws Katherine off of her. Caroline is unconscious. Katherine is surprised by Jeremy's strength. She asks," Did Anna turn you?"

He replies, "No."

"Then who did?"

Jeremy smirks and replies," You did."

Katherine is confused with the information. Then they start trading blows. The battle is epic. Punches and kicks were being thrown. They were being thrown all around the room. Blood went everywhere. Suddenly, Katherine breaks a leg of a chair to use as a stake. She stabs Jeremy and he falls to the ground. She thinks she has won. He struggles to pull the stake out. Katherine starts to walk away feeling that this battle is over. Jeremy, hurridly, takes the stake out and gets up. He speeds to Katherine and stakes her through the heart from behind. Katherine falls down DEAD! Noticing it's almost morning, he takes her body to discard of it. He walks out side and the sun is up. He starts to run inside, but he realizes he's not burning. Then it hits him that Katherine is dead, so he is human again. He discards of the body and goes home.

He gets back to the present and nobody except him remembers what happened between him and Caroline. Jeremy gets ready for school. When he gets to school he notices Caroline is out of the hospital and she looks as radiant as ever. She's sitting at a picnic table outside. He decides to go over to see how she is. They talk for a few minutes about her crazy dream about "Elena". Caroline doesn't understand why she feels drawn to Jeremy, but she likes it. Then he asks about her and Matt. She tells him about their nasty break up. He tells her he was sorry to hear that, but secretly he was happy and so was she. He finally gets up the nerve and asks," Caroline…I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out this Friday?"

She smiles and replies, "I would love to."

THE END


End file.
